Seria PLW: odcinek 2
Kiedy Dan i Mira zostali porwani by odebrać im Drago, jednak Drago wybrał się do Ruchu Oporu prosić o pomoc Barona, Ace, Keticha i Runo... - No tak, ale co robimy? Nie wiemy gdzie się znajdują - westchnął Ace. - Ale ja wiem - odrzekł Drago - Są we wschodnich górach, czyli w najzimniejszym miejscu w Vestroi. - Co?! Dlaczego zostawiłeś Dana? - spytała się Runo. -Wcale nie chciałem go zostawić. Nawet gdybym przy nim był, nic bym nie zrobił, nie pomógł bym mu w żaden sposób. Już wam wszystko opowiadam... Kiedy porywacze weszli, stałem na parapecie i wiatr mnie zdmuchnął. Usłyszałem rozmowę miedzy dwoma porywaczami. Mówili, że już dawno to planowali i podobno oglądali naszą każdą walkę. Porwali Dana, żeby odebrać mi rdzeń, bo nie trudno się domyślić, że chcą zawładnąć Vestroią i Ziemią. Mirę porwali, żeby nie pomogła wam szukać Dana i by go straszyć, że coś jej zrobią. - Ale dlaczego są wschodnich górach? - zaciekawiła się Misaki. - Jest tam krzystał Lodu, który może zniszczyć każdego bakugana. Potrzebne im to będzie, kiedy będą mieli rdzeń i zamienią Vestroie znowu w sześć domen. Wtedy będzie im nas łatwiej zniszczyć. - To okropne! Ace, Baron ustawcie kurs na Wschodnie Góry! Jedziemy tam! - rozkazała Runo. - To niebezpieczne! - wtrąciła się Tigrerra - Wszystko jest niebezpieczne! - zirytowała się dziewczyna. - Drago, wiesz gdzie to jest dokładnie? - spytał się Ace. - Na górze Alfa. - To najwyższa góra w Vestroi! - zdumiał się Baron. - I najbliższa góra do kryształu! - dodał Dragonoid. - Na co czekamy? Jedziemy! -powiedział Grit i ruszyli w drogę. Kwadrans później. - Runo, Baron, Ace widzę jakiś statek! - krzyknął Ketich. - To statek przeciwnika, Drago? - spytała się Tig. - Chyba niestety tak! - odpowiedział. - Strzelają do nas! - oznajmił Ace. - Nasza tarcza słabnie! - powiedział Leltoy. - Uszkodzili nasz silnik! - dodała Misaki. - Spadamy! - podsumował Clay. Statek runął na ziemię razem z krzyczącą załogą. Gdy dym opadł... - Gdzie jesteśmy? - ocknęła się Runo. - Nikt nie jest ranny? - zapytał się Ace. - Chyba... - zaczął Baron - Chyba jest ok. Gdzie my jesteśmy? - Też chciałbym to wiedzieć - powiedział słabym głosem Ketich. - Jesteście na naszym terytorium! - Przed wojownikami stanął zamaskowany wysoki, młody mężczyzna - Kim jesteście? - To nie wasza góra, to góra Vestroi! - krzyknęła niebieskowłosa. - Jesteśmy grupą TNH, a ja jestem naczelnikiem - przedstawił się przeciwnik. - To nie wasza góra, wynocha - warknął Drago. - Hmm, Drago... Dragonoid z Rdzeniem! Już wyciągnął rękę, by złapać bakugana, gdy Runo zabrała mu go sprzed nosa. - Chcesz go? To zawalcz! - Dobra, jak chcesz panienko! - Runo, to dobry pomysł? - zapytał Ace - Runo, zawalcz mną i Tigrerrą! - dodał Drago - Dobra, niech będzie! - Misaki wzięła bakugany do ręki. - Guntled wystrzał mocy! - powiedziali jednocześnie naczelnik i Runo. - Karta Otwarcia, ha! - dziewczyna wyrzuciła kartę na środek ośnieżonej góry, a następnie swojego bakugana - Bakugan bitwa, Tigrerra start! * Tigrerra - 700G - Bakugan bitwa, Lilianna start! - na polu pojawił się jednorożec domeny darkusa. * Lilianna - 800G - Ugh! Podwójna super moc, aktywacja! Prędkość Kła plus Hiper Prędkość Kła! - zaczęła Misaki. * Tigrerra - 1200G * Lilianna - 300G - To dopiero początek! - warknął naczelnik - Super moc aktywacja, Roszpunka Darkusa! * Tigrerra - 1200G * Lilianna - 800G - Karta otwarcia! Reaktor Haosu! * Tigrerra - 1700G * Lilianna - 800G - Dobra, zakończę to! - oznajmił mężczyzna - Podwójna super moc aktywacja! Migdałowe Pierścienie plus Wybuch Mocy Darkusa! * Lilianna - 1300G * Tigrerra - 1100G - Coo?! - zdziwiła się Misaki. Bakugany przeciwnika zakończyły bitwę. Runo przegrała pierwszą rundę. * wskaźnik życia Runo: 30% - Runo, użyj mnie! - odezwał się Drago - Dobra... - zgodziła się niebieskowłosa. - Karta Otwarcia! Bakugan bitwa! Lilianna do boju! - tym razem przeciwnik zaczął walkę. * Lilianna - 800G - Bakugan bitwa! Lumino Dragonoid, pokaż na co cię stać! Super moc aktywacja, Lumino Barnum! - dziewczyna szybko zaczęła atak. * początkowa moc Drago - 900G, po super mocy - 1400G * Lilianna - 800G - Coo? Bakugan pułapka, Flash Falcon Fly! - mężczyzna wspomógł się bakuganem pułapką. * LF (Lilianna i Falcon Fly) - 1200G - Super Moc, aktywacja! - ciągnął naczelnik - Latający Grób! A dla ciebie Lilianno... Metalowe Skrzydła! * LF - 1600G * Drago - 600G - O nie! Bakugan bitwa! Tigrerra pomóż! - do pomocy Drago przybyła Tigrerra. * DT (Drago i Tigrerra) 1300G - Drago, Super moc aktywacja, Particle Wave! * LF - 700G * DT - 1800G - Tigrerra, Super moc aktywacja, Metalowy Kieł! * LG - 700G * DT - 2200G Bakugany dziewczyny bez problemu pokonaly przeciwnika. Przy takiej różnicy punktów Lilianna powędrowała do rąk Misaki. - Wygrałam! - krzyknęła Runo * wskaźnik życia naczelnika: 0% - O nie... Lilianna... - naczelnik osunął się na kolana. Niebieskowłosa dobrze wiedziała, że chodzi o bakugana. - Poruczniku, czy jak ci tam... Eeee... Ona należy do ciebie - mówiąc to, podała mu Liliannę lekko uśmiechając się. - Popełnniasz duży błąd... - mężczyzna zabral bakugana i zniknął w jednej chwili. - Brawo Runo, wygrałaś! - pochwalił Ace - Tak, ale nie znalazłam Dana... Przecież już dochodzą święta... - zmartwiła się Misaki. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Meika-Chan Kategoria:Seria Powrót Legendarnych Wojowników